<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>菲林 by fallwhale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511191">菲林</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale'>fallwhale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:36:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>相片若是光與時間的化石<br/>那麼，有妳在的相片便是琥珀了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>菲林</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　-01-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「前輩，忙嗎？」朴秀榮輕敲幾下大門後，緩緩推開。實木木質大門半掩著弓著腰的朴秀榮，怕突如其來的叨擾打斷前輩的思緒，不敢再冒進半步，試探地向看似平靜卻不見底的深井投了一塊小石頭。</p>
<p>　　「怎？」</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮見有了回聲，躡手躡腳地進了門，慎重關上，碎步地來到專心一志地操作電腦修圖的前輩桌前。</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮應徵進了這家小有名氣的攝影工作室當上了攝助，雖然主要是跟著二線的攝影師，但是眼前ACE級別的前輩的脾氣與性格從前輩們的前車之鑑裡還有幾次的會議中領教過了。不喜多言、加上毫無情緒起伏的面容，單眼皮下那冷峻地眼光看向朴秀榮，每每都讓朴秀榮覺得自己彷彿是置身在猜謎節目中那個用完所有求救、沒有退路而無助又慌張的解題者。</p>
<p>　　「近期有位客人幾乎每天都會打來詢問與您面會事宜，只說是要請您拍婚紗照。我也向對方多次說明您不拍人只拍景物，何況婚紗照。但對方仍執意要與您面談。」</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮小心翼翼地斟酌語氣訴說近來困擾她已久的問題。她好不容易要撐過試用期了，可是那天自從接到那通電話之後，她覺得她的日子開始如鬼打牆般的反覆發生，一直卡在那天，沒有跨過去。朴秀榮實在沒有辦法了，她最後決定許願，向深井投入金幣，乞求惡夢結束。</p>
<p>　　「拒絕掉。」</p>
<p>　　朴秀榮聽到完全在預料之中、毫不意外的答案，她想也是。可能也是她不夠虔誠，所以她要拉著所有的人，一起向深井許願躑幣才行。</p>
<p>　　「前輩，那位客人電話打了一個月有餘，雖然每次通話時間都不長，但天天打來，還是會帶給工作室些困擾，加上要是此事傳出去，怕也會帶給工作室負面的影響。」</p>
<p>　　「不拍。」</p>
<p>　　在乞求天助的時候，朴秀榮也想要自己解決的。朴秀榮自詡不是省油的燈，要耗她也奉陪，可是她沒有想到戰線拉得這麼長，她想投降了，但一轉身看那間被實木大門緊掩地密不透風、玻璃窗也如同虛設，裡頭的簾子也從未被拉開的辦公室，她實在不想輸，可是她知悉裏頭那個人的脾氣與規矩，她更不願越級打怪，她最後選擇成為戰俘。她說了，她什麼都說了。哭訴了她的難處、抱怨了前輩古怪的脾氣和莫名的堅持。要電話那頭的人放棄，去找其他攝影師，可是她只換來一陣沉默以及一個名字。</p>
<p>　　「對方今天稍早在電話裡說要帶訊息給您，說是您的舊識，還說要轉告她的名字讓您考慮下。」</p>
<p>　　「誰？」</p>
<p>　　「裴柱現。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　朴秀榮知道她願望成真了。她看到烏雲密佈的雲層鬆動開，有如梯子般的光降了下來，線條分外地顯眼。光的盡頭有位仙女乘著光貓步下凡，她無法直視、甚至不知道該如何形容，她被震懾地只能圈張著嘴發不出任何聲響。僅能用眼神跟隨著，看著曾經折磨她、最後卻也拯救她的仙女走近那口深井。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　-02-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「有好好吃飯嗎？」</p>
<p>　　多久沒見了，裴柱現想。上次見她即使疲累但仍然有神。可這次再見，卻像是真空包裝般的已把情緒都抽乾，空有肉身，沒有靈魂。望著眼前毫無情緒起伏的面容，但眼神卻沒藏住見到她後就不再褪下緊繃的人。裴柱現聽到熟悉地那不自覺因折手讓關節嘎嘎作響的刺耳，下意識地正想跨步壓手而上、開口阻止，然而單眼皮下那冷峻地眼光悄無聲息地將她釘在原地，連同聲音一起封印。</p>
<p>　　「電話打了一個多月，不累嗎？」語帶諷刺，在裴柱現更進一步之前試圖佈下荊棘阻斷生人勿近。</p>
<p>　　「不累。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現被那浸漫、骨碌碌的雙眼牽引，毫無顧忌地邁開腳步靠近，一步、一步、再一步，在伸手可及的距離停下。</p>
<p>　　「要找我就直接來，何必一直打電話。」　那雙帶有血絲的瞳孔，惡狠狠地咬著裴柱現不放，充滿控訴、挾帶怨氣。裴柱現方想抬手安撫，就被拍開。懸著的手轉向移至那人肩上的毛絮，捏起，朝一邊放掉。</p>
<p>　　「只有妳也想見我的時候，我們的見面才有意義」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　-03-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　時間碎落在話語的最後一個音節裡，康瑟琪墜入回憶的深淵，緊繫的羈絆不堪長時的拉扯而斷開，如同斷了繩索的宇航員，失去把控地在太空漫無目的漂流。無法計算時間流逝了多少，不合時宜的關懷穿越光年失真地傳進裴柱現的耳裡。</p>
<p>　　「什麼時候結？」</p>
<p>　　「下禮拜天。」</p>
<p>　　「來嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「哼！」</p>
<p>　　「拍嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「哼！」</p>
<p>　　「妳以前拍的。」</p>
<p>　　「那是以前，妳是被我留在過去的人，裴柱現，別想了。」康瑟琪的聲音失真地響起又落下，遺棄在過去的不甘情緒倒是原封不動地傳真至眼前。找到聲音的主人，漸升地轉開了音量，企圖掩蓋已被蹂躪不堪成型的眷戀。</p>
<p>　　「而妳是被過去困住的人，康瑟琪，別裝了。」</p>
<p>　　「我知道的，妳拍和不拍，都是因為我。」</p>
<p>　　「別自以為了。」</p>
<p>　　「是嗎？明天下午一點黑琵妮絲婚紗館見了，帶著相機。」</p>
<p>　　「別做夢了，裴柱現。」</p>
<p>　　「別掙扎了，康瑟琪。」</p>
<p>　　漫無目的漂流在太空的宇航員，被一顆隕石撞上，來自她曾經降落的星球。康瑟琪知道自己是半生不死的人，她認命地等待氧氣用盡之前，卻先被來自過去的碎片迎頭痛擊。</p>
<p>　　「妳會來的。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現自信地勾起嘴角，話語連同著一抹笑意拋向康瑟琪便轉身而走。那自在孤高的笑容康瑟琪總是接不來，每每便直落落地用力撞在她的心上，留下難以磨滅的痕跡；而那曾是心動的痕跡。可這次這一撞，卻讓康瑟琪偏離她原有的航道，掙扎地擺動四肢卻還是像個溺水的人，她現在只能任由後座力拖著她失速。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　-04-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　「妳來了。」</p>
<p>　　當裴柱現換了好幾套婚紗後，好不容易挑到了順眼也合適的，把更衣的簾子拉開要到外頭時，就看見康瑟琪皺著眉頭、侷促不安地坐在沙發上。她知道康瑟琪不會準時到，但她一定會來。裴柱現太瞭解了。於是她總是沿路留下麵包屑，給後頭那溫吞笨拙的人指引。而當那人費盡心思和力氣地到來後，都能看到那早在樹蔭下休養生息、游刃有餘的兔子。</p>
<p>　　「我不會拍的。」</p>
<p>　　潛意識是可怕的，康瑟琪想。待她回神的時候，她已經坐在這裡了；有裴柱現的地方。而曾經裴柱現在的地方，就是她的嚮往。習慣害人，康瑟琪想。她告誡自己，她是來要答案的，絕不是為了想念而來。</p>
<p>　　「但是妳來了。」</p>
<p>　　「為什麼⋯非得要我拍？」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪有太多疑惑爭先恐後地在腦海裡迸出，她不知道為甚麼先離開的人要在結婚前夕回來找她、又膽敢找前任幫拍婚紗照。她有太多想要問的問題，卻只有一個出口，而它們一起堵在喉頭，無法出氣。即使如此，她還是需要一個答案，但她不確定她想聽見的是一個能說服她的、還是讓她死心的。</p>
<p>　　「婚紗照是要放一輩子的，只有愛才能讓它保值。」</p>
<p>　　「誰拍不都一樣。」</p>
<p>　　「不一樣。」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪看著身穿婚紗的裴柱現笑著向她一步步走來，她亂了呼吸，心跳也失了節奏。眼前的景致重疊了她曾有的幻夢，狂亂鼓噪的心跳聲彷彿成為了慶祝她和她最心愛的人互許終生的配樂。康瑟琪的心神遊走在現實與幻象的邊界，理智和慾望分別在兩端拉扯，漸漸分辨不出自己是醒的還是睡著；醒的，像是醉著，睡著，卻又格外清楚的。</p>
<p>　　裴柱現在康瑟琪身前蹲下，與她平視，上身微微前傾，探進她的目光裡，從而捕捉到她慌亂搖擺的心神。如果可以形象化，裴柱現想那會是頭走失的小熊。不需要麻醉也不需要五花大綁地收服，只需要讓小熊感受到真誠，就能馴服。</p>
<p>　　「我想看見的，是妳的愛。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　-05-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>　　妳怎麼看我，那才是我想看的。</em>
</p>
<p>　　語畢，但仍像回聲般在康瑟琪腦中縈繞著。康瑟琪心煩意亂地看著裴柱現走進更衣間。她得到了回答卻更加迷惘。所有的答案都指向她，而她所有的問題都來自裴柱現。她彎下身子雙手抱頭，她知道自己動搖了。腳下的地板幻化成流沙般開始下陷，她的理智告訴她不能再待下去了，必須要趕緊離開，再不走，就又會沉淪於裴柱現。可身體卻施不上力如同石像，是不是剛剛直視裴柱現的雙眼才會被石化，現在才會動彈不得，康瑟琪想。她不該來的，也不該在那時候聽到她的名字後，卻還是答應碰面。</p>
<p>　　「進來，幫我拉拉鍊。」</p>
<p>　　「不要！」<strong>不行！不能！不可以！</strong>裴柱現在叫喚著她，康瑟琪心中的警鈴作響，緊緊抓住僅存的最後一絲理智，不能再看見裴柱現了，真的不能再見她了。</p>
<p>　　「康瑟琪，進來。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現再次叫喚著她，帶著她的名字。溫柔的語氣卻夾藏一絲警告的意味，勾斷了康瑟琪手上最後一絲理智線。而被康瑟琪深深埋葬在那心底微小又卑微的願望蠢蠢欲動著，慾望循著裂開的縫隙鑽了出來，成長茁壯並深根地再次緊緊揪住她整顆心。裴柱現的聲音是撒旦的呢喃，康瑟琪再也禁不起誘惑，鬼迷心竅地往美杜莎走去。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪放棄了。她終於肯正眼面對早已明擺著卻不願看見的事實。來的路上她就知道了，答應碰面的時候也是。遠在更早之前，那個為了愛而堅持的原則，即使她離開了也死守著的底線：“看著我，只看著我，不要看別人”從此之後，康瑟琪拍攝的人像只有裴柱現，也只能是裴柱現；她的繆思、她的信仰、她的愛人，而她一直心甘情願、死心塌地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　-06-</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪拉開簾子後看見背對著她的裴柱現，她的心不受控的蹦地狂跳著，好似迫不及待地要衝撞出胸腔跳到裴柱現的身上。走向裴柱現的每一步都得深吸一口氣，站定後。她遲疑不決地緩慢地抬手，那手按耐不住悸動而顫抖著。康瑟琪泯起嘴唇、屏住呼吸，用大拇指和食指捏著拉鏈，小心翼翼地往下拉開。</p>
<p>　　霎時，整個空間充斥著拉鏈金屬摩擦的聲音，隨著拉下的高度越低，裴柱現白皙光潔的背部露出的面積越廣，康瑟琪本就暴跳如雷的心跳聲就越發狂妄。而內心潘朵拉的盒子也被打開，不間斷地跳出像是播放幻燈片把回憶串連起來；她想起她曾是個拓荒者，在一覽無遺的大地上開墾，只為種下她心愛的草莓、她也算是位登山家，徒手攀爬山峰，不為征服只想親吻挺立在最高點的標地物留下紀念、她也挑戰過洞穴探險，那是她最不拿手卻是她最難忘的經歷，她記得那時摸黑摸索著，指腹撫著壁面往深處探進，壁面微微滲著水，當她細細感受指腹帶來的觸感時，沒有注意到地上隆起的突塊，她踢到後往前跌進一潭池水裡，她全身濕透了，可她掩不住笑意，乾脆就這樣撥弄著池水，直到筋疲力盡。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪止不住這些記憶片段撓癢著她壓抑的慾望，在失控之前她斷然停下，不敢在往下深究。她選擇投降了，她知道自己沒有辦法主動離開裴柱現，她要裴柱現走，於是她唉聲請求。</p>
<p>　　「妳要結婚了，放過我吧。」</p>
<p>　　「我離開妳了，妳放過妳自己了嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「裴！柱！！現！！！」康瑟琪失控地吼著、一把抓住裴柱現的肩膀，把她轉過來，將她推到牆邊，惡狠狠地瞪著裴柱現。康瑟琪什麼都試過了，憤怒的、卑微的，可裴柱現兩言三語就四兩撥千金地化解。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪怒火攻心，她氣裴柱現總是看透她而不說穿，卻挑準時機，一針見血、一招致命。她也氣她自己，氣自己不爭氣、狠不下心。總像是個裴柱現手下的牽線木偶，任由她擺佈。</p>
<p>　　空氣中的含氧量好似直線下降，康瑟琪只覺呼吸困難，加大呼吸的起伏，可眼前的人卻僅僅只是平靜地回望著她，如往常在她身邊安穩地守護著。康瑟琪霎時覺得自己像是個無理取鬧的孩子，她受委屈了。她想如果裴柱現如往常那般的話，那她也要像以前一樣向她討要安慰。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪一手捧著裴柱現的臉、一手扶在後腦勺就把裴柱現朝自己拉近不由分說地吻了下去。康瑟琪緊緊地扣著不留給裴柱現逃離的間隙。她像是一隻等候多時的大貓，奮力追逐後獵捕到的就緊咬不放，她不願細細品嚐這久違的饗宴，她要放肆地啃咬，吃乾抹淨。然而她口下的獵物，也不掙扎，不但默許她不顧一切的吃相，反而送上更多佳餚，待她享用。一方追逐著、一方回應著，勾纏交織在一起的慾望，點燃如同森林大火般綿延不絕的火勢，侵城掠地無一處倖免，非但毫無止息，還欲發旺盛。可雨來得又急又快，大火終究抵不過傾盆的雨勢，雖未完全撲滅，卻也再無燎原之勢。</p>
<p>　　裴柱現被埋頭在她頸間放聲大哭的康瑟琪壓上的重量一同跌回現實。她環抱著失去摯愛而痛哭的小熊，那抽噎的幅度如同她初見小熊那心動的震度，她心疼地時而用下頷蹭著額角，雙手不厭其煩地撫著小熊的背。裴柱現閉起眼好好地感受小熊最後帶給她的溫熱；那可以是冬日暖心的炭火、也能如岩漿般滾燙，也能恆溫地保持愛戀的溫度。裴柱現扶起康瑟琪的臉，看她哭得淚流滿面，紅鼻子紅眼睛的。她把手覆上她的臉頰，用大拇指當作雨刷般把眼淚抹去。而康瑟琪頭倚在裴柱現的手上，把重量都放了上去，還蹭了蹭。康瑟琪的依戀表露無遺，並讓裴柱現好好地承接到了。我何嘗不是呢，臭小熊。裴柱現想。她扶正康瑟琪讓她面對著她。</p>
<p>　　「康瑟琪，看著我。記得我的臉。即使我醜陋了，邪惡地歪斜，而我的心一點也不假，對妳。」</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪聽完又皺起臉，眼淚又再次落下，她抬起雙臂再度圈起裴柱現緊緊地抱住，把頭埋回裴柱現的頸間。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　-07-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　哭累的康瑟琪把頭枕在裴柱現的大腿上，額頭貼在她的側腹彎曲著身子，親密地蜷在她的身邊。康瑟琪的心是菲林，眼淚則是顯影劑，泡在眼淚裡的回憶，緩緩顯色。一切漸漸清晰起來。到底是哪裡出了錯，康瑟琪想破了頭她還是不明白。她開口問了左手指腹來回輕揉她耳廓、右手大拇指撩著描繪她眉型的裴柱現。</p>
<p>　　「我們怎麼會走到這裡？」</p>
<p>　　「不是所有愛都能在一起，也不是在一起了就會有愛。」</p>
<p>　　「妳愛他嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「還記得那部電影嗎？我們都該有兩個情人，一個愛我的，一個我愛的。」</p>
<p>　　對康瑟琪來說，裴柱現是她的唯一，她從不需要思索著這麼哲理的問題。但裴柱現要結婚了，對象卻不是她。康瑟琪想是不是她太貪心了，欲取欲求而裴柱現不會拒絕，總是默許她。可那都是因為裴柱現寵壞她了。康瑟琪在內心安了個莫須有的罪名給裴柱現，想讓自己好過些。但現在只能選一個的話，對於裴柱現而言，裴柱現結婚的對象和她，康瑟琪想成為後者；她想要裴柱現是愛她的。</p>
<p>　　裴柱現回答完康瑟琪的困惑，卻沒見她眉頭鬆動，裴柱現自己其實也想問為什麼。可事情就是發生了，它終究會發生的。她繼續用指腹汲取康瑟琪因她的撫摸而上升的溫度，那總讓裴柱現真切地感受到康瑟琪是愛著她的。她決定要告訴康瑟琪她深藏已久、從未說出口的秘密：</p>
<p>　　「小時候爸媽參加婚禮拿回來的喜餅禮盒，像是一座城堡。機關重重的；上蓋打開後，金屬扣就變成門把，夾層拉開後，底部還有一層，做得真的很精緻。我把我所有最珍貴、被我賦予意義的東西放進去，生日卡片、上課傳得紙條、大頭貼呀還有合照⋯只有我知道禮盒放在哪裡、只有我知道裡面裝什麼；那裡面都是我的秘密、我的愛」</p>
<p>　　「妳知道嗎？康瑟琪，我一直想把妳藏在我自己的禮盒裡。」</p>
<p>　　「我——」康瑟琪彈起，雙手支撐在裴柱現的兩側，眼神炙熱地追上裴柱現的。那炙熱的愛意煨燙著裴柱現的雙頰，裴柱現在康瑟琪的眼裡看見廣袤無垠的星際。她知道康瑟琪想說什麼，但她不能要。她前傾送上一個吻，吹熄一個願望。</p>
<p>　　「別說，我話還沒說完；我一直想把妳藏在我自己的禮盒裡，直到我昨天看見妳為我失魂的模樣。那不是我想看到的，也不是那個我想藏起來的康瑟琪。那時候既期待、也害怕，但在那之前，我們選擇相信直覺，並且循著它前進，最後我們找到了彼此，為彼此勇敢了。我們試過了，只是夢醒了。」</p>
<p>　　「這一切難道都不是真的嗎？」</p>
<p>　　「所以才需要去留下證明，證明它的存在。」</p>
<p>　　「幫我拍照，瑟琪。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　-08-</p>
<p>　　沙發上擺放了十幾張拍立得的相片，幾張已成形，還有幾張顯色中。一個眨眼就是一道永恆。而愛無法被定型，愛總是流動的。能被停格的，僅是回眸。抓不住，一不小心就這樣錯過了。寫不成一首詩，就說成一個故事吧，康瑟琪看著那堆相片如此想著。她想要窮盡一生地訴說、描繪關於她的繆思、她的信仰、她的愛人。把回憶說成故事，她就能再愛一次。</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪看向裴柱現，發現裴柱現認真地張著圓滾滾的雙眼，輕皺眉頭，揪著小嘴，緊盯著手上她們剛剛嘗試用拍立得自拍的合照。真是可愛到令人融化。康瑟琪把此刻此景沖洗到自己的腦海裡，謹慎地釘在心上。</p>
<p>　　「等會吧，顯色沒那麼快。」</p>
<p>　　「和妳一樣慢吞吞的，再拍幾張吧，妳也留著。」</p>
<p>　　「不了，都在這裡了。』</p>
<p>　　康瑟琪牽起裴柱現的手放在自己心臟的位置，自己的手覆蓋其上。向裴柱現宣示著。說完，再送上見牙不見眼的秋波。裴柱現看著乖巧又真誠的小熊笑，讓她寵溺地忍俊不禁。裴柱現勾起剛剛牽著她的手臂，把頭靠在康瑟琪的肩。康瑟琪的下頷也輕倚著裴柱現。而康瑟琪空著的手，開始順起裴柱現的頭髮。康瑟琪想，她不需要證明，也從來沒有必要澄清。她的愛沒有結束，而是以另外的形式繼續陪在裴柱現的身邊；她的愛也不會結束，有了依附，殊途也能同路。</p>
<p>　　「裴柱現。」</p>
<p>　　「嗯？」</p>
<p>　　「裴柱現。」</p>
<p>　　「我在聽。」</p>
<p>　　裴柱現把視線從手上逐漸顯色的合照移開，仰望那片繁星閃爍的星際。</p>
<p>　　「把它收好。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>